The Challenges Of Working In A Call Center
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: Everything was going great until he mentioned that stupid Halloween party. Why couldn't he just leave it alone? Why couldn't he understand there was a reason I didn't go to these things?
1. Part 1

"No Mrs. Clark... Why would our company... Fuck you Mrs. Clark!" I hissed after making sure I had hit the mute button. Growling a few more curses I smiled at the mirror in front of me and took myself off mute. "Mrs. Clark if you're going to continue to yell at me I will be forced to let you speak to my supervisor."

In the cubicle beside me, my twin brother Sora sneezed before reaching a hand out and patting me on the back. I prayed it wasn't the one he had just sneezed in. He mumbled something before I heard his head thump against his desk. He hadn't taken a call since he had come back from lunch which was about... thirty minutes ago.

"Sora either take a call or go home!" Axel our supervisor yelled through the Plexiglas that separated him from us.

"You got it boss!" Sora cried his face still planted firmly on the table.

Chuckling I messaged Axel that I had an incoming escalation and I could hear him sigh heavily. I just happened to sit right next to the boss, well my cubicle was stationed there but there was also the matter of the walls and Plexiglas separating us. After giving him all the information I transferred the call and hung my headphones up. Unplugging the phone from the jack I stood up and made my way to the cafeteria.

It was lunchtime and I was starving. I was joined not ten minutes later by my aggravated boss and Sora's boyfriend Riku.

"... Telling you he's not driving home. I can take him when I leave today. It's a short day for me and besides he rode with me anyway." Riku was saying as he plopped his tray down and slid in the booth adjacent me.

"Yeah I know but we have visitors today and Xemnas will have my head if he gets wind that someone wasn't working." Axel argued sliding his tray beside mine. "Besides I've been forwarding most of his calls to Xion, which isn't that many anyway since he only deals with Twilight Insurance."

"Well hey Roxas how are you today? Fine thanks for asking." I grumbled as I dug into my plate.

Riku and Axel only ignored me and after requesting Axel move his ass so I could go to the bathroom did he even notice I was there.

"Oh hey Roxy how are you?"

"I have to use the bathroom. Move your fat ass." I growled. "And stop calling me that! People are going to assume things that aren't true!"

With a chuckle Axel stood up and let me by. When I came back Riku did not look happy. He was sending murderous glares to Axel who ignored him in favor of staring at me.

"I came to lunch with one thing in mind," I started as Axel stood up and let me slide back into the booth. "And that was for some peace and quiet, but I guess I'm not about to get that. So what do you want?"

"You've been working here for four years now, and not once have you come to the Halloween party we have every year." He started.

My heart dropped and I clenched my hands into fists. With a deep breath I had to remind myself that he didn't know. He wasn't there and he didn't know.

"I want you to come this year. No in fact it's mandatory you're coming." He said with a grin.

If looks could kill I swear Axel would have been dead by now by the way Riku was glaring at him. But Axel wasn't paying attention. His eyes were solely for me. I wasn't stupid, I knew Axel liked me. He had been flirting with me since the moment he stepped foot in Radiant Services about three years ago. I wasn't ready yet for another relationship not now and possibly not ever.

With a sigh I shook my head, "I'm not going Axel."

"Oh yes you're coming and I refuse to take no for an answer. I have to get back to work now I'll see you guys later." With a pep in his step he slid out of the booth and headed straight for the trash can. Emptying his tray he turned to give me a blinding smile and he was gone.

"Rox…" Riku started reaching a hand out to grab mine.

"It's fine. It's been three years now I should be over it now. I should be moving on." I said as tears gathered in my eyes.

"The only reason Sora came out was because your parents caught us having sex on the kitchen table!" Riku blurted.

I was just taking a sip of my juice when I started choking. Rushing over to my side Riku pounded my back until I was able to get my breath back. I couldn't stop the laughter as it bubbled up and out of my throat.

"What?" I cried.

"I wanted to make you laugh. You haven't laughed in a long time. So I thought I'd tell you when Sora came out." Riku said. "I know you cry when we leave. I left my coat in the house one time and I heard you. If you want us to move back in you know we will right?"

"Yeah I know. But it's not fair of me to ask that of you. I'll be fine." I said.

Riku didn't look convinced but there was no time to argue as Axel came sauntering back in to ask Riku a question. With them both gone I picked at my lunch suddenly not hungry. When I made it back to my desk Sora and Riku were already gone and there was an instant message from Axel asking me to meet him at his desk.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Is everything ok?" He asked slipping his glasses off long enough to massage his temples. It was very rare for Axel to wear his glasses. He almost always wore contacts but I guess his eyes were strained or tired today. His glasses were small not thick like most forty year old men's glasses were. They were a plain black and his usual blood red spikes were pulled back today into a low ponytail.

Instead of wearing his normal holey jeans and band t-shirts he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a button up shirt. He was even wearing some cologne today which was unusual. He must have really been trying to impress the visitors that were coming.

"Uh hey Roxy everything ok?" Axel asked waving a hand in front of my face.

Shaking my head I could feel a blush creeping up my neck and heating up my face.

"Yeah I'm fine, and would you stop calling me Roxy." I growled. "If you're done with me I have to get back to work."

Axel was quiet for a few moments before nodding and allowing me to go back to my seat. The rest of the day passed by uneventful and later that night when I crawled into bed I cried myself to sleep. Sora had called shortly after I had gotten home to say that he and Riku wouldn't be coming over for dinner.

Halloween was only a week away which didn't mean very much to you if you were working in a call center. There would probably be fewer calls as parents were out with their kids getting free candy. The children would be dressed up and their hands sticky with sweets that they had convinced their parents to let them have. They would be hyper before bedtime and begging for candy as their parents put them to bed. They would be begging and crying for one more piece of candy and after they were safely tucked in, their parents would either hide their candy or eat it. If they were like my parents they would probably eat it.

I was surprised to see Sora the next day his cinnamon brown spikes no longer drooping but perfectly in place. When Riku walked in behind Sora his long silver hair was limp and his once turquoise eyes were glassy. It looked like Sora had ended up passing on what he had to Riku. Axel was waiting for me on my first break; his usual blood red spikes were messy on his head. He was wearing another pair of dark wash jeans that hugged his ass nicely, and he was wearing his glasses again.

"Are you doing ok today?" He asked.

I nodded heading over to the coffee machine with its array of coffees to fill my cup up.

"Perfectly fine." I said placing my cup under the machine. After pressing a few buttons I listened as it gurgled before finally dispensing my coffee.

Axel hummed but instead of leaving like I thought he would, he stayed his mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for water. With a chuckle I headed into the cafeteria to see what was for lunch. When I saw that they had a blueberry crumble I immediately grabbed the biggest bowl I could find and rushed to the line. The blueberry crumble was hardly ever made and when it was, it never stayed for long. But when it was finally my turn it was gone.

Growling in frustration I took the bowl back as Axel leaned forward to whisper to the kitchens chef. We sat at the nearby booths silent for the next ten minutes until our break was over.

The calls progressively got worse as the day wore on. Riku was the one not taking calls now and since there were no visitors Axel could care less that Riku was asleep at his desk. Sora was as bubbly as ever chatting with everyone on the phone while Axel kept messaging him to get off. It finally got to the point where Axel had to patch in and tell the customer to have a great day while I hit the release button effectively hanging up on the customer.

Sticking out his tongue Sora reached in his desk to get out his giant ball of yarn and knitting needles to wait for the next call. Most of the day was spent like this, the queue was unusually large this time of day and by the time lunch rolled around I was glad to take off the damn headset. Sora wasn't too far behind me this time but his lunch was going to be spent taking Riku home.

I was once again left alone in the cafeteria, with no blueberry crumble to even make my day any brighter. I had just sat down when Axel strolled in carrying his black lunchbox. Sitting on the opposite side of me he opened it up and without a word slid a bowl over to me.

"What is this?" I asked before unwrapping the saran wrap that covered the small bowl. "For me?" I asked seeing that somehow he had snagged me some blueberry crumble.

"Asked them if they'd make you some. I asked them on our first break. They came and got me when it was done so I could store it in my lunchbox for you." He said with a smile.

I didn't know what to say. I knew the forty year old had a crush on me, had for a long time it seemed. He was always doing things that for me. I liked Axel I really did he was a good boss; he was fair and most of all kind. I didn't want him to think that I was leading him on because I wasn't trying to. I just wasn't sure if right now I could return his feelings. But thankfully he never pushed them on me. He seemed content... for now at least.

I thanked him for the treat and when I was done with my lasagna and salad the cafeteria had made I dug in.

"I sent out an email before lunch so I'm not sure if you've read it or not yet but we're having a contest. Whichever teams wins will only have to work half a day on Halloween." Axel said.

I didn't care what I had to do; I'd have sex with Xemnas if it meant I could get out early on Halloween.

"So you're saying all we have to do is decorate our cubicles and win, and we get a half a day off? Does this also mean I can skip the stupid Halloween party to?" I asked knowing the answer even as I asked.

"Nope! You still have to come to that." We ate in relative silence after that.

I didn't admit how much I loved the blueberry crumble that he had managed to snag for me. I would never admit to that. When lunch was over we headed back to the floor. Sora was chattering away on the phone while Riku had blankets piled on top of him. He was still snoozing and had yet to take a call.

I checked my email after I plugged my phone back into the jack to see the rules that Axel had sent over. Marluxia who sat in the cube adjacent from me was excited. I could hear the pink haired man going through his small filing cabinet. The man had decorations for such events at any given moment. For the past few years I had been here we had never done anything for Halloween.

When I saw the girly swirling pink and black font I knew immediately who had wrote this. Namine. She was another supervisor leading a different team in our small call center. Axel was in charge of our team, The Nobody's. Namine's team was made up of all girls and her team was Artist's Alley.

I skimmed through most of it trying hard not to let the font give me a headache. The calls came flooding in soon after I had plugged my phone back in so it gave me no time to read it thoroughly. If Sora and Riku came over for dinner tonight I would have Sora tell me.

Riku was feeling better by the time mine and Sora's shift ended. I had been teasing Sora mercilessly about how he had forgotten Riku at lunch and went home to eat. Riku had been sleeping the whole time so he didn't even realize he had been left. Sora still made sure he was wrapped in blankets and they promised they would come straight over for dinner. I ended up making homemade potato soup which Riku was grateful for. For Sora and I, I made a blueberry cheesecake for dessert.

"So what's up with the whole decorating for Halloween thing?" I asked. "Axel told me a little bit about it but I never got a chance to read the email."

"Our theme is Haunted House. They don't want us spending a lot of money either but we can decorate our cubes however we like. Marly came up with an idea for everyone to have their own little part of the haunted house. I nabbed a good one for you, or at least I think I did." Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah and because he forgot about me I'm stuck with cornfield. How the hell do you make a cornfield terrifying?" Riku growled from underneath his piles of blankets.

"What did I end up getting?" I asked.

"Witch's Lair." Sora said excitedly.

I'd been to enough haunted cornfields to know how to make them scary but a Witch's Lair? Looking over to Riku I asked if he wanted to trade. He and Sora frequented enough haunted houses on Halloween that I knew he could do it justice. Sora and Riku ended up staying the night in the guest's bedroom, and like every night I cried myself to sleep.

But this night was different I wasn't expecting a warm body to be pressed against my own, and gentle hands to run fingers through my hair. So when I turned and buried my face in their chest and breathed deeply I knew who it was.

"He's sick and I don't want to wake him. You need me more right now then he does." Sora whispered.

I just whimpered and nodded.

"They're making me go." I whispered.

"Making you go where?" He asked.

"To the Halloween party. Axel said it was mandatory since I never show up. I can't do it Sor, but I don't want to get fired either." I whimpered.

Everyone knew that on Halloween I called out. I never worked a Halloween, and I never went to Halloween parties. But the fact that I had to go to this one, it was too much for me to handle.

"I'll talk to Axel about it tomorrow then." He whispered.

"No!" I cried struggling to pull away from my brother's grip. "No please don't! I'm begging you please don't!"

"Why not?" He asked, "Roxas it's been three years, you've mourned by yourself for three years! You won't let any of us come over, not even me and I'm your fucking _twin_! If we just explain the situation to him I'm sure they'll understand!"

"Sora no!" I whimpered, "Please don't say anything." I was exhausted and sleep would not come easy tonight of that I was sure.

"Ok, ok I won't say anything I promise." He said.

It didn't take Sora long to fall asleep, but it never took him long to fall asleep. I didn't fall asleep until three in the morning, and then my alarm went off at seven. Sora clung tighter to me as I tried to reach over and shut the alarm off.

"Let's take a day off Ku," He murmured.

"I'd say yes but I woke up alone this morning!" Riku chuckled as he came over to shut the alarm off.

"But Ku remember the last time we stayed home?" He purred into my ear.

I squeaked and scrambled to get away. With Riku's help we managed to dislodge me and I tumbled off the bed effectively waking Sora up. I pushed my brother and Riku out to get changed while they made their way downstairs to get breakfast ready. We left the house surprisingly on time and by the time we all had our coffee and as we were sitting down it was time to clock in. I plugged my phone into the jack just as the first few calls started trickling in.

I had maybe gotten through three calls before Axel was leaning against my little cabinet arms crossed. I finished my call and hung my headset up making sure to put myself as away so no more calls could come through.

"So what did you get for the competition?" He asked.

"Did you seriously come all the way over here to ask me that?" I growled.

"Well... uh... well no I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know yesterday you looked a little upset. I just wanted to check on you." He said.

"I'm fine," I whispered fiddling with the wires of the headset. "And to answer your question I got Witch's Lair but I switched with Riku and I have Cornfield now."

"Oh and how do you know what a scary cornfield looks like?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I used to frequent them a lot. Like the week before Halloween we'd go to one every night. We had a lot of fun." I said with a giggle.

"Oh you and Sora?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." I whispered not bothering to correct him, "Yeah we used to go a lot to." Axel didn't keep me much longer and I was able to go back to my calls.

We had lunch again together and we talked about ideas on how to win the competition. We talked about my ideas for the cornfield and by the end of the day I was in a better mood. Sora didn't sneak into my bed later that night because he and Riku were busy in the next room over.

I thought about what Axel said, I could have admitted to him it wasn't Sora I was going to the haunted cornfields with. But I didn't, and I wasn't sure now how to even broach the subject so I decided to keep quiet. The days passed by fast and soon it was the day before Halloween. The contest was today and I went in early to put the final touches on my cubicle. Axel was already there and he and Sora were fussing over Riku's while he was gone to get coffee.

Sora had brought a little plastic cauldron and they were just sitting it down when the judges started to come by. Xemnas had his silver hair out of its normal ponytail and it was down around his shoulders while his right hand man and lover Saix followed beside him. Axel rushed back to his cubicle while they and a few other supervisors walked around. For the cornfield I had drawn the corn stalks and the corn with haunting eyes. I tacked it to the wall and Sora and I even got some fake blood to spread around on the picture.

We went to the store and bought bloody hand prints to put on the computer and the phone. Axel helped me hang up the drawings and he helped apply the hand prints while Sora ended up helping Riku. Marluxia was the one to come around the day before to make sure that everyone's cubical looked up to par. We would find out though at the end of the day who won.

There weren't a lot of calls that day so we were able to stand up and talk to each other guessing at who would win. Axel had taken off a few minutes prior to check out the other competitors. Sora and Riku were both staring at me and then at each other before nodding and laughing.

They wouldn't tell me but it seemed like the whole aisle was included in whatever Sora and Riku were planning. By the end of the day before everyone got up to leave we all received an email.

"We won!" Axel cried just as we all started to open it. "Whelp we'll only have a half day tomorrow boys!"

"Thank goodness otherwise I would have been here until eight." Riku sighed. Today was his short day. He had gotten off at two but had stuck around until five when Sora and I got off.

"So what's everyone conspiring for?" I asked as I fumbled with the keys.

Sora and Riku had decided to just follow me home instead of going straight to their house to change. That usually meant they weren't going to spend the night and I would face yet another lonely night by myself. Tomorrow would be worse though so I knew they would spend the night then.

"We were all just betting on when Axel would finally admit that he likes you is all." Sora could never keep a secret; no matter how hard he tried so it was best not to tell him anything.

Axel liked me, and that I knew. Hell everyone knew that Axel liked me, it was really no secret. He always came to talk to me first when he clocked in and most of the time he always took his lunch with me.

Riku was in the kitchen digging through the drawer for a take out menu and I could hear him sighing. We had pizza that night and as I expected Sora and Riku didn't stay the night. The next morning was hard; I woke up and just started crying. Sora and Riku were over bright and early both of them lying on the bed curled up on either side of me.

"Hand me his phone Sor I'll call out for him." Riku said.

I could hear rustling and feel the bed move as he stood up to leave the room. Sora pulled me closer, and ran his fingers through my hair. If left alone I would probably just go through some old photo albums and cry all day.

"You still have the ring I see." Riku said as he laid my phone back down on the bedside table.

"Yeah, I always keep it there. I used to sleep with it under my pillow because it made me feel closer to him but I lost it once. So I just keep it there now." I responded snuggling into my brother's chest.

"It's nice that you do that." He said. "Always keeping his memory close. I would do that to if anything happened to Sora."

I busted back into tears not because of what Riku said but because it was so sweet. I knew the silver haired man cared for my brother but I didn't realize I guess how close they had become. Sora must have not known either because soon he was bursting into tears to. We held each other even tighter after that as Riku sighed and made his way to the kitchen to probably get breakfast ready.

"I can't stay home today Rox I'm sorry. It's because of my absences so instead Riku said he'll stay home with you today." Sora whispered as Riku made his way back into the bedroom a few minutes later.

"Ok." I mumbled.

I wouldn't be doing anything really anyway. I'd probably just end up watching old soap opera reruns anyway. The house didn't need to be cleaned; I made sure it was always clean. When I was stressed I cleaned so the house was always super neat, and the dishes were always done daily.

Sora and Riku had breakfast while I lounged on the couch. Sora kissed my forehead and told me he'd be back at around twelve. When Riku joined me on the couch I leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I did well for about an hour before I started crying, and it didn't stop not even when Sora got home and we curled back up in bed.

When the time for the party came Sora and I were still cuddled in bed. Riku had been slowly getting ready and with his and Sora's help I got ready to. Both Riku and Sora were going as men from the mafia. Riku's suit was pinstripe while Sora's was just a plain charcoal gray.

I however was dressed as a sexy officer, complete with booty shorts, handcuffs and police hat. The shirt I was wearing was pretty much non ex-existent in fact it was basically just a vest.

"No. No I refuse to go to the party like this! I look like a freaking slut, guys today is just not the day." I growled.

"Rox I love you, you're my twin but you need to move on. I want you to have fun; three years ago this wouldn't have been a problem! You would have went out in public like this without a care in the world! Just please Rox, I don't want to fight but just give this party two hours and if you still feel like this we'll go home no questions asked." He argued.

I knew I would be leaving this house regardless of what I wanted to do. With a growl I grabbed my stupid police hat and headed to the car. The drive there was uneventful, probably because it was tense and quiet.

Axel was outside taking a smoke break when we drove up. Sora was vibrating with excitement and after parking the car he shot out and raced inside leaving me alone with Riku.

"Your brother is too social for his own good." Riku said as he got out.

I was surprised when my door opened and even more surprised to see that it was Axel.

"I'm so glad you came." He cried throwing his cigarette down and stomping it into the pavement. He was dressed I assumed as a the wolf from red riding hood, with a tight black shirt and leather pants with biker boots peeking underneath. A tail was attached to those sinfully tight pants and he was wearing gray wolf ears, with a black choker and fur trim around the coat he was wearing.

Taking his hand I was pulled inside by the over enthusiastic red head. It started off fun, everyone was entered into, The Best Halloween Contest upon entering and from there it was party city. There were refreshments in the cafeteria and the party was really just everywhere. There were people making out in the cubicles and I found Sora downing Jell-O shots in the cafeteria like they were candy.

Riku was trying hard to stop him but we watched as Sora skipped off to talk to Namine one of the supervisors.

Axel was still holding onto my hand as he pulled me away into one of the rooms to dance. He pulled me close and the man had surprisingly good moves. After a few fast songs they put on a slow one. Axel wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were so close, so close and before the song was over he pressed his lips against mine.

They were chapped but warm and I missed having someone to do that with. Just as he started to pull away I pulled him back in for another more sensual kiss. But then I realized what I was doing and I quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried as the music cranked back up and sweaty bodies started to sway again. Tears gathered in my eyes as I took a step back and then another, "I'm so sorry!"

I raced out of the room and out of the building and headed straight for the car. I ran into Kairi there a red haired girl who was on Namine's team. Her violet eyes were wide and she immediately knew the situation. She was there when it happened, and she was one of the ones to hold me as I cried.

"Let's get you in the car and I'll take you home." She whispered.

Just as we got in the car I saw Axel race out whipping his head around and I knew he was looking for me. But right now I just wasn't ready, especially not today.


	2. Part 2

**Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Here's part 2! Hope you enjoy there's like 4 parts to this so thanks so far for the reviews, favorites and follows! Enjoy!**

 **Axel's POV**

What happened? What had I done? We had kissed and he seemed to like it because he had pulled me down for another. After pushing me away he started crying and raced off. Shaking my head I realized my blond beauty was gone and I raced out of the room to find him.

I mean it couldn't be hard to find a short blond wearing a sexy police uniform. A black vest that was unbuttoned and blue booty shorts with handcuffs attached them and a matching police hat. I found his police hat lying at the front of the door and after picking it up I raced outside only to see a car's tail lights flashing in the background.

If I hurried I could probably jump on my motorcycle and chase after them. But for some reason I hesitated.

"If you want to talk to him you should go. Ku come on get in the car lets make a match!" Sora screamed before collapsing into giggles.

"And you're cut off for the night. Come along love in the car you go, thank goodness you lost your coat a long time ago because this will makes things a lot easier. Axel follow us we'll take you to Roxas house." Riku said as he helped a drunken Sora into the car.

I had to adjust my tail around so I didn't pull it off or rip my pants and that took a few minutes. When I was ready I signaled them and we started off. The drive was only about ten minutes away, I parked my bike making sure I wasn't behind Kairi's or Riku's car. Kairi was waiting outside and she left pretty quickly with a hug to both guys.

"We'll leave you to it. If you need us we're only another ten minutes away." Riku said as he ducked back into the car. "But please don't need us."

Sighing I made my way up the porch and into the small one story house. There were pictures everywhere; some of them were face down while others looked cracked. I turned away from them and instead made my way into the kitchen. I quickly made my way back into the living room and ventured down the hallway. Thanks to Riku I had no idea where I was going, I hit the bathroom first and then the guest room before I found Roxas room.

He was lying on the bed shirtless and whimpering with the covers strewn around him. The house was immaculate, even the bedroom save for the covers everywhere.

"Rox?" I called just standing in the doorway.

Jumping he gasped and backed up until he hit the headboard.

"Axel!" He squeaked reaching for a cover. "What... How did you get in here?"

"Um Riku let me in. Sora got pretty wasted and I guess Riku wanted to take him home... but Rox you're not ok. What's going on?" I asked taking a step forward.

He backed up again shaking his head as tears started to fall. I took a step back and then another intending to leave but I watched as he reached a hand out and whimpered. In an instant I had him in my arms and was murmuring soothing words to him. He clung to me tightly before bursting into tears.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to lead you on!" He wailed.

"Lead me on? Roxas no, no you never led me on. What's going on? Talk to me Rox." I said.

It took a while, well about an hour to be exact before his cries turned into sniffles and he was able to talk.

"It happened four years ago today. I was engaged and I was attending one of the parties at Radiant Services. It was the annual Halloween party and the drinks were running low so Terra offered to go to the liquor store and buy more. He wasn't drinking; he never drank so I wasn't worried. An hour passed and I started to get a little worried so I started calling but I didn't get an answer. By the time two hours had passed I was freaking out and I kept calling and calling until finally someone answered but it wasn't Terra," He nuzzled himself closer to me and took a deep breath, "Terra had gotten into an accident, he was hit by a drunk driver and he was killed instantly. A bystander had seen the whole thing, he managed to memorize the tag number as the driver kept going and he called EMS, and they tried god they tried to resuscitate him and they kept going even after they reached the hospital but it was to late.

"I just remember screaming and crying begging Sora and Riku to take me to the hospital. Kairi was the only one who was sober enough to drive, so she took us to the hospital and I got to say my goodbyes. I haven't dated anyone since but Sora and Riku seem adamant about trying to set me up." He explained.

"Roxas I'm so sorry." I wasn't sure what else to say. I mean what could you say? He had lost his fiancée and he was grieving and here I was going after him. "I feel like an asshole I pressured you to go a Halloween party you didn't even want to go to."

Pulling away he shook his head and with tears still streaming down his face he kissed me. It was slow and gentle just a simple meeting of lips. Pulling back he rested his head against my chest and I held him close. We were quiet for a long while until I leaned down and pressed my lips against his.

"I know you like me." He said sometime later that night as we lounged on the bed.

"Yeah I made that kind of obvious huh?" He chuckled.

"Yeah you did but it gave me time to think about it and I really do like you Axel. I'll always miss Terra but I think Sora and Riku are right I need to move on." He whispered nuzzling my chest.

"I think he would want you to be happy. I didn't know the guy but I know if anything happened to me I would want whoever I was with to be happy." I said.

He leaned up and brought me back down for another sensual kiss. I could tell he hadn't done it in a while but my god I loved his lips on mine. I held him tightly as we kissed and soon laid down on the bed to make out a little more. I covered him with my body as he wrapped his arms around my neck and threaded his fingers through my hair.

I didn't mean to pull away suddenly and I know I surprised Roxas as he resumed his original position with his back against the headboard.

"Reno! Fuck, I told her I'd be home by eleven." I cried jumping up. "Oh shit Roxy I'm sorry. Um I have a son, his name is Reno and he's with his babysitter tonight. I told the babysitter I'd be home by eleven tonight."

"Oh, no I understand. Um thanks for stopping by I guess." He murmured as I started getting off the bed.

"I want to take you out. On a proper date, tomorrow night if you'll allow me to. I really like you Roxas and I know that we're like twenty years apart in age but I think we'd have fun," I kept rambling until he started giggling and crawled over to pull me down for a kiss.

"Yes I'd love to go on a date with you." He whispered.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then at seven. Are you going to be ok alone? I mean I can stay if you need me to." I started.

But he shook his head and assured me that Riku and Sora were coming over to spend the night. Just as I leaned over to give him another goodbye kiss I heard the door open. I made sure that it was Sora and Riku and I directed them to where Roxas was.

The rest of the night was a blur, the babysitter didn't mind as I handed her an extra twenty for having to stay an hour over. She was a sweet girl from down the street and I knew her family well. She loved coming over to see Reno and he was always good for her.

"How was he tonight?" I asked as I picked up the sleeping three year old.

"He was really good as always. He ate supper right after you left finally and we watched some Halloween movies all kid approved!" She whispered giggling.

"Thanks Aerith I know you're going to party tonight with Cloud so be careful alright?" I said as I handed her, her money.

"I will, thanks Axel." She whispered as she turned to leave.

I carried Reno upstairs and put him to bed and ended up falling asleep watching TV on the couch. Areith came by the next day to watch Reno as I left to go on my date. Riku was the one to usher me inside the house as Sora was still fussing over his twin. Roxas was just sitting there looking miserable as Sora and Riku gave me The Talk. He apologized profusely after the door closed behind us, but I thought it was hilarious. They cared about him, I mean it's not like we were in high school so Roxas could do what he wanted but I understood. He was vulnerable right now; he hadn't been on a date in four years much less kissed anyone. Riku was the most protective while Sora was making sure I knew that safe sex was good sex, and that they would be getting Roxas drunk later so they would know every last detail of our date.

The first date was fantastic, and the second one was even better but by the third instead of kissing him goodnight he was ushering me inside the house.

I kissed him hard pulling him into my chest as we made our way down the hall. Lifting him up I carried him the rest of the way before depositing him on the bed. We never broke the kiss as I crawled on the bed and pressed myself against him. His accompanying moan was swallowed by the kiss and his arms wound around my neck.

We shed our shirts pretty fast, and I rained kisses down on his chest and neck. Marks were going to be all over his body. He tasted so good, so sweet like a strawberry and something that was just uniquely Roxas. I couldn't stop kissing him, and his nipples were hard making them so enticing to nip and suck. I helped him shed his pants and he was quick to make sure mine were gone as well.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his choice of boxers, they were Mickey Mouse printed. His face heated up to a bright red and he tried burying it under one of the pillows.

"Roxy as much as I love these I'm going to have to get rid of them." I said letting my fingers glide under the elastic band to rub his hips.

"I wasn't expecting this to happen alright? It was just kind of spur of the moment." He grumbled looking away.

"Mmm alright," I whispered nuzzling his neck.

Sucking in a deep breath he nodded allowing me to slowly pull them down. I kissed every inch of exposed skin that was presented to me. When I met his eyes his fist was in his mouth and his breathing was heavy.

"I want to hear everything." I said huskily.

His eyes got a shade darker as he slowly pulled his fist out. When I leaned down to take his cock in my mouth I thought he was either going to explode or pass out. His fingers threaded through my hair and he didn't know whether to tug me off or push me down. I started off slow, bobbing up and down while wrapping my tongue around his penis. Pre cum was steadily leaking and I greedily licked it up. When I was sure he was about to cum I pulled away and slowly made my way up back into his inner thighs.

"Rox babe you taste so good. I can't wait to be inside you," I whispered leaning up to nip the shell of his ear.

He lost it moaning in pleasure and quickly trying to rid me of my boxers.

"So come on Axel let's hurry this up. I haven't had sex in four years, tease me later I need you now!" He whimpered.

Leaning over he brought out a bottle of what looked to be a brand new tube of lube and latex free condoms. I had brought supplies with me but I had never thought to ask about any allergies. He giggled bringing me down for another sensual kiss.

"It's alright." He whispered, "Who thinks to ask about allergies before sex? Kind of a turn off so I always make sure I'm prepared."

I kissed the tip of his nose and he giggled. Handing me the tube of lube I uncapped it and spread it over my fingers. He spread his legs and after a few sweet kisses I allowed my fingers to travel down.

He squeaked as the first finger entered him so I soothed him with kisses. By the third finger he was slowly rocking back and forth. He was so sexy; his arms lying above his head with sweat dampened hair fanned out around him. His breathing was erratic and he was letting little mewls and whimpers for more. I pumped my fingers in and out of him loving how he clenched my fingers as if begging me not to pull them out. Things were over when I brushed against his prostate once, twice and then three times.

"A-Ax-Axel!" He stammered. "Please enough now! I need you now!"

I brushed his prostate a few more times before pulling my fingers completely out. I made sure I grabbed the right condom packet before ripping it open and rolling it down over my length. I pushed in slowly, far more slowly than I probably had to but I loved teasing this little minx. He just made it so easy, especially when he started rocking against me trying to get me to go in deeper.

When I was fully sheathed and leaning over him foreheads touching I let out a breath of relief. How long had I been crushing on him like some kind of school boy? I pulled out until only the tip remained and slammed back in. He gasped, reaching his arms up to wrap around my neck.

"Again," He whimpered before crashing his lips against mine.

I did as I was told, almost pulling all the way out before slamming back in. I kept doing this over and over making sure to hit his prostate. He was crying out more loudly now and after a few more thrusts he reached his hand in between our sweaty bodies to grab his own erection.

"Fuck yes harder!" He cried as he started pumping himself.

With my hands on either side of his bed I gripped the sheets and drove into him harder and faster. I wasn't going to last much longer, he was so tight and he kept clenching his ass making it tighter and harder to push in and pull out but I loved it. It didn't take long, just a few more thrusts and he was crying out as cum spurted out.

"Axel!" He cried as I silenced him with another kiss.

He kept pumping himself until he was dry and I came soon after, sinking my teeth into his shoulder and murmuring his name. I was like jelly as I collapsed on top of him. His fingers carded through my hair until I was able to pull out and lay beside him. Rolling the condom off I disposed of it in the trash can beside Roxas bed.

I pulled the small blond into my chest kissing the top of his head and forehead. He smiled leaning up to press kisses to my neck and lips.

"Oh! Shit your son!" Roxas cried sitting up.

Pulling him back down I chuckled resumed carding my fingers through his hair.

"My parents have him for the night." I said. I had explained the situation to him on our first date. I had a teenage babysitter who watched over Reno a few nights a week, since I rarely went on dates she'd stop by if I was running late from work to watch over Reno for me until I got home.

I lived about an hour away from my parents so it was nice to have someone to rely on even though I did feel bad.

 _"I love kids! Besides I don't mind, my parents are ok with it and it's not like I'm going to go to any parties anyway. Cloud will only go them if his buddies are going and I have a lot of AP classes so it's nice to work on my homework." She had said when I came home particularly late one night._

 _"Reno_ _lets you work on homework? Good boy Reno!" I had praised picking the hyper active three year old up._

 _She held up a copy of the Lion King and snickered, "As long as this movie is going I can get just about anything done."_

 _"_ _Same here Reno_ _'_ _s a sucker for that movie." I chuckled as he squirmed to get out of my arms and back to the movie._

"Sorry, um would you like to stay the night tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah I'd like that a lot." I said bringing his face up so I could kiss him.

He teased me with those lips getting so close I could feel his breath and then pulling away with a giggle. "You little minx." I growled pulling him in for another hot kiss.

"Mmm but you love it." He giggled pulling away and kissing down so he could suck on my neck.

Moaning I rolled him over so that he was lying on top of me. Pressed chest to chest felt so wonderful. It had been a long time since I had anyone to lay with like this. We exchanged more soft kisses until we were both to aroused to ignore our little problems any longer. We eventually made it to sleep by two or three that morning. Roxas had his legs wrapped around me and his face buried in my chest. I had my arms wrapped tightly around him and my face buried in his hair.

 **Hope you enjoyed part 2. I'll post part 3 soon so for now let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	3. Part 3

**Roxas POV**

I woke early the next morning and watched Axel sleep. He looked so peaceful, and he looked so young. You wouldn't believe he had just turned forty. He woke up soon after and he brought me in for a sweet kiss.

"I should probably get some coffee started." I whispered sitting up and making my way off the bed.

I was completely naked so I made sure to sway a little as I walked away. I checked over my shoulder to make sure I had his full attention. I knew I would so I blew him a kiss and kept going to the kitchen. I got to the count of three before arms scooped me up and twirled me around.

"Come with me to pick up Reno today. I want you guys to meet!" He said planting kisses on my cheek.

I froze, my heart was beating fast and I wasn't sure quiet how to respond. I wanted to meet his son but we'd only been out on three dates. Was that moving too fast? But of course we'd just had sex last night to. I chewed on my bottom lip thinking about if I wanted to go.

"Yes," I finally blurted out. So what if we were going to fast, I was happy and that was all that mattered right?

"We can also have lunch with my folks if you want. But that's ok if you don't we can do that at another date if you want." He said continuing to rain kisses down on my cheeks.

Giggling I nuzzled his neck before insisting he put me down so I could make some coffee. We ended up having a make out session on the kitchen counter while we waited for the coffee to brew. I was a little surprised when the door opened and in walked my brother and Riku.

It took them a total of ten seconds to see us before they were scurrying out of the house. They emerged five minutes later when we were fully clothed and attempting to have a cup of coffee.

"Apologies guys we didn't realize..." Sora started just as his face turned scarlet.

"Its fine... um we're not staying here for long I'm going to go meet Axel's family today." I said.

Sora smiled and nodded while Riku's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He recovered quickly and looked to Sora who nodded.

"So uh how's little Reno doing?" Sora asked. Both Riku and I spit our coffee out. Just before we could ask Sora chuckled and answered, "He keeps a picture by his desk of him and his son duh! Geez you guys."

"He's good thanks for asking. Rox we should get going soon." Axel said.

"Oh yeah ok." While Axel got up to get ready I started for the sink to rinse our mugs out.

"Are you happy?" Sora asked coming over to lean against the counter.

"Yeah. Sor do you think I'm moving too fast? I really like Axel but do you think meeting his son after only three dates and his family is it moving too fast? I don't want him to get bored of me," I started but Sora quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shh, Roxas if you're happy then that's all that matters. Don't worry about moving to fast, if this feels right go with it."

"Yeah... yeah you're right it's just I haven't dated anyone in a while." I said really wishing I had thought to put my engagement ring in my pocket. It soothed me to rub my fingers against the cool metal and gems.

"Don't worry about it you'll be fine! Right Riku?" Sora asked as he reached up to open the cabinet to get some mugs down.

"Sure thing babe." Riku answered.

"Ignore him, you'll be fine. Besides you guys have been dating for what about a month now? I mean it's not like your getting married… You're not getting married right?" Sora asked eyes twitching.

"What? No! Sora no! We're not getting married ok? I mean I like Axel yes and maybe someday in the future like far, far, far into the future but no. It's just meeting his son and parents and oh god I can't do this!" I cried.

Before Sora could say anything a pair of arms was bringing me into their chest, "You can do this." Riku's voice rumbled. "You'll be fine. Everything will be fine, like you said it's just meeting his son and his parents. It's just lunch and if anything goes wrong you know you can call us and we can say Sora's having a meltdown or something alright?"

"Yeah alright… ok I can do this. Thanks guys!" I was excited now, everything would be fine but damn it I still wished I had my engagement ring but I couldn't find it. I must have knocked it off my bedside table again.

Axel emerged a few minutes later and we left soon after I had a chance to shower and get ready. The first half hour to Axel's house was uneventful but I got curious and my curiosity got the better of me.

"So you have a son… were you married once?" I asked.

He gripped the steering so tight his knuckles turned white before he nodded. We were quiet for a few minutes before he finally opened his mouth to talk.

"We were high school sweethearts. She knew that I was bi, and I made sure anyone who dated me knew that. She thought it was a novelty to be dating me. Like I was some prize and for the longest time I didn't realize that. It was only after we got married that I started realizing how much she hated that part of me. I never cheated on her but she was convinced that I was. If I even came home a minute late from work she assumed I was cheating. So, _she_ started cheating on me after we had been married for a year. She prayed that when we she got pregnant that it was mine, she kept telling me she wanted to reconcile but I knew it was a lie. The man she was dating was a bum; she needed someone to support her so she could continue to cheat.

"As soon as Reno was born there was no denying he was mine. That shock of red hair and those green eyes, I couldn't deny he was mine. Long story short she found another man, a rich one and she took custody for about a year until one day she dropped him off for a visit and never came to get him. She messaged me two weeks later saying she couldn't take care of him anymore... he reminded her too much of me and her new hubby didn't like kids. So I've been taking care of him ever since." He explained.

"I'm so sorry Axel, that's terrible." I cried reaching my hand out to touch his arm.

Driving with one hand he reached over and intertwined our fingers. Axel's family was sweet but I was captivated by Reno. He looked so much like Axel and by the end of the visit he was already asking me to hold him. He fell asleep in my arms just as we were about to leave and he cried when I tried to go home later that night. So I didn't go home, I stayed the night with Axel. Curled up in bed we fell asleep fingers intertwined over Reno's sleeping form.

We had been dating for three months when we decided to move in together. Things were going wonderfully and I was happier than ever. Or at least I was until our one year anniversary.

 **A/N: There's part 3 let me know what you think and I'll see you soon.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	4. Part 4

**Axel's POV**

I'll get more drinks I said, I'll only be gone for an hour I said. Growling in frustration I slammed my fists against my car and instantly regretted it.

"Sir the ambulance is on its way." The officer said.

"Officer can I please have my phone? I need to make a call; I need to call my fiancée." I said holding my good arm out.

With reluctance he handed me my phone and I called the only other person whose number I managed to memorize. Fiancée my ass, Riku would string me up by my feet and hit me around like a piñata if he knew I had just told someone that.

"Axel! Everyone's here where are you?" Sora cried his voice sounding squeaky over the tiny speakers.

"I need you to meet me at the hospital... or Riku to. One of you but please don't let Roxas know." I said.

"Why? What's going on? Are you ok?" He asked I could hear him moving around probably trying to find a quiet place to talk.

With a sigh I shook my head and realized Sora couldn't see it. "I got in a wreck, a drunk driver hit me. My car is totaled and I think I broke my arm. I can't let Roxas see me like this so please come get me."

I could hear him sighing and making his way to what I assumed was the living room. He whispered something to Riku and they made there way back to where ever Sora had just come from. The phone was passed over and I could hear Riku groaning before he started talking.

"Seriously? On the fourth anniversary of Terra's death and you have to go get hit by a drunk driver to?" Riku growled.

"You act like I tried to make this happen!" I yelled. My blood was boiling and I had so much adrenaline pumping through me I couldn't even feel the pain in my arm... yet.

"I'll come get you but if Roxas finds out I'm not lying to him!" With that they hung up on me.

The ambulance arrived soon after loading me up on a stretcher even though I protested the entire way.

"Guys it's just my arm!" I groaned as one of the medics started to cut my shirt away to get a better look.

As soon as I got to the hospital I was quickly wheeled inside where they immediately began to treat my arm. Within two hours they were done and I could hear footsteps pounding against the floor. When they both saw me they immediately burst into tears and raced my way.

"Axel! Oh god your ok, your ok!" Roxas whimpered burying his face in my neck.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Reno cried wrapping his small arms around my neck.

I was already feeling the pain and I tried to hug them as best I could. Roxas was crying and I tried to comfort him as best I could. Reno started crying soon after so I had two people to try and calm down.

"My boys... my sweet boys." I whispered nuzzling both of their heads. "I'm ok; the car is totaled so I'm sorry about that Roxas."

"No, screw the car your alive that's all that matters! I saw Sora and Riku leave and I got curious so I followed them and when I over heard them I made them take me to see you. They kept reassuring me that you were ok but all I could think about was when Terra had died." He hiccuped clinging tightly to my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you, I wanted to so bad but I was afraid. I didn't want to be the one to tell you. I thought if I called Sora he'd come get me and when I got home I could tell you." I sighed kissing each of their heads.

Just as I had gathered my courage to tell Roxas what I had originally wanted to an officer made his way in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt; I hope your feeling alright." He said taking his hat off. "I'm Officer Leon by the way." He didn't reach a hand out to shake and I was grateful for that because my arm was killing me.

"Yes sir could use a little more pain meds but I'll survive." I answered as he took in the scene before him.

I had just gotten settled back on the hospital bed with Roxas and Reno clinging to me. Reno rested his head on my chest and watched the officer with bright eyes while Roxas intertwined our fingers. Sora and Riku were holding hands and sitting on the small couch beside the bed.

"I came here to ask you, are you going to press charges?" He asked coming into the room and taking a seat.

His name badge glowed in the bright florescent light, and his walkie was quietly chattering away. I looked to Roxas who was looking at me his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Whatever Roxas wanted to do, we would do. It didn't matter that he was an eighteen year old kid; he was drinking underage and decided to drive. I could have been killed because of his reckless behavior and I would have left behind a son and my fiancée.

"Can... can we have a few minutes to discuss this?" Roxas asked.

"Sure, I'll just be right out here when you're ready." Leon said making his way out of the room.

When the door closed everyone except for Reno turned to me. Reno and I turned our attention to Roxas who was still staring at me.

"What do you think Rox?" I asked.

I desperately wanted to comfort him in some way. Sora was already up and had his arms wrapped around him. This had to be like the first time when Terra had been killed. Sitting here in a hospital with Riku and Sora trying to comfort him as he was told someone he loved had been killed.

"He's going to get in trouble anyway because he's under twenty one, so no I don't think we should. I just don't think I can do that again, it was so hard the first time." He whispered pressing himself against my arm.

"Shh it's alright," I whispered using my good arm to wrap around his waist. "We won't press charges ok.

He nodded and I kissed his forehead and used my good hand to wipe his tears. We summoned Officer Leon back in and informed him of our decision. He asked a few more questions and wished us a good night before leaving. We were tired, all of us were exhausted but I still had something I wanted to say.

"I had called everyone together for a reason today... I wanted to make this day a special day. One that wasn't so sad for you." I said.

"Oh?" I had piqued his interest now. He pulled away and cocked his head to the side, waiting on me to continue.

I smiled as Sora and Riku made their way to where we were. Reno hopped down when I whispered in his ear and started rummaging around in his pockets. Giggling he pulled the little box out and handed it to me.

"Just pretend I'm on one knee," I chuckled. "Roxas since we met I knew I wanted to be with you. I made it no secret that you were the one I was interested in and now we've been together for a year and I love you so much and I just think its time that I asked you... will you marry me?"

His face turned scarlet and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish before quickly nodding. When he finally found the words he was screaming, "Yes, yes." Over and over.

Reno was giggling and laughing, he was jumping around and I handed him the small box so he could slip the ring on my now fiancée's finger. They had put my arm in a cast and they were keeping me overnight for observation. Once the high finally wore off he took a look at his ring and gasped.

I had used the ring Terra had given Roxas. In the original ring there was a blue sapphire heart, I also added a ruby on one side and a green tourmaline on the other. It was one of Terra's favorite gemstones. I wanted Roxas to know that it was ok that he still loved Terra, because I understood that. He had been engaged to Roxas at one point, and then he had tragically died. That was something you didn't really get over; it would hurt less over time sure. I wanted him to know that it was ok, that I would protect him now and that I would love him now.

"Axel it's beautiful." He whispered. "I wondered what had happened to my ring. I had been looking everywhere for it."

"I love you Roxy bear." I know he hated being called that but he just giggled and leaned up to kiss me.

"I love you to Axel." He whispered.

"I love Daddy and Momma to!" Reno cried tugging on Roxas leg so he would pick him up.

Bending down Roxas laughed and kissed Reno's cheek. "I'm gaining a son I'm so happy." He said.

"Haven't I always been your son momma?" Reno asked.

"Yes baby, yes you have." He giggled.

Sora and Riku congratulated us and after a few hours they left to go home. Roxas made sure they called when they got home and we somehow managed to fit two adults and a four year old in the same hospital bed.

After deeming me healthy enough to go home the next morning we all gathered in Sora and Riku's car to go home. Roxas was like a mother hen worrying over me with Reno hot on his heels. Most of the time he just carried the four year old on his hip as they made the rounds to check on me and do house work. We snuggled on the couch together and I held them both with my good arm making sure they knew I loved them and that I was ok.

Reno demanded to sleep in bed with us and so for the next week he did. Holding both of our hands was the only way he could fall asleep. It was cute at first but after that he was all legs and elbows. We couldn't put him in his room because he'd cry and come rushing back into bed. Thankfully I didn't have to change sides on the bed to avoid my arm getting even more hurt.

We let Reno stay out of daycare for about a week before we made him go back. He wasn't very happy about that. He also knew to that Roxas was staying home for about two weeks because he had so much saved vacation time. Both of us were staying home for the same amount of time and I planned to use it.

"Roxy bear," I called one morning after he had just gotten home from taking Reno to daycare. "I think we need to have a little talk."

"Oh?" He purred sauntering in wearing what looked to be a French maid uniform. "What do we need to talk about?"

I almost swallowed my tongue as I stared at his stocking clad legs, wearing a pair of black kitten heels. The skirt was so short I could see the garter belt he was wearing and what looked to be a pretty pair of white lacy panties. The top just barely covered his nipples and he had tamed his blond spikes so his hair fell around his shoulders.

"Was this the costume you had been planning to wear on Halloween? Preferably when we were alone?" I asked.

"Maybe," He giggled coming over to stand in front of me.

The clicking of his heels as he came closer was making me really hot. His nipples weren't exposed but I could see how hard the little pink nubs were.

"Um... you've done enough work for today why don't you come sit on my lap?" I suggested voice cracking.

I sounded like a damn teenager and Roxas was giggling even though his face was turning a bright red. He was slow as he lifted one leg up to straddle me and then the other.

"Babe if I have a nosebleed doesn't stop! I'll buy you another outfit I swear!" I breathed as his lips came dangerously close to mine.

"Mmm but if you ruin my outfit how will I be able to work?" He whimpered.

"Easy love I have plenty of other outfits for you to wear." I answered using my good arm to bring him down for a heated kiss.

He responded quickly letting out a little moan and gripped my shirt collar. Pulling away from the kiss he nuzzled my neck whispering sweet words. His breath was hot and it served to turn me on especially as he rained kisses on my neck. I almost lost it when he started making hickies on my neck.

"Roxy," I moaned using my good hand to rub circles on his hip.

He giggled as I moved my hand up to his side and then to his nipples. When he pulled back I saw nothing but love in his eyes. No words were needed as we held each other close. I desperately wished my arm wasn't broken so I could hold him properly.

"When my arm is fixed I swear I'm going to fuck you into the mattress so hard you won't be going to work until Christmas." I growled.

"Christmas is almost a month away." He countered going back to nuzzle my neck.

"Roxy please come on, I'm so fucking horny right now." I pleaded as his nuzzling turned into little nips.

"Shh all in due time my love." He whispered, "I'll take care of you."

I groaned as his lips moved from my neck down to my chest. Thankfully he was agitated that my shirt was in the way because he ripped it open. Buttons flew everywhere and I was just glad that it wasn't my favorite shirt.

"Axel Flurry you have nipple rings?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

I gulped and nodded my head as he reached up and fondled the rings. He took a nub in his mouth and sucked as his tongue played with the silver hoop. I knew he wanted to take time to play with them but he didn't. I had gotten them before my accident as a surprise for Roxas. I had made sure to keep it a secret as best I could until they had healed properly. He quickly got to work on my pants, unbuttoning them and I helped him as best I could take them off. My pants and underwear came off in one go and Roxas gasped when he saw my fully erect cock.

"Fuck Ax how am I going to fit that? You're hung like a damn horse!" He cried. "I forgot how big this damn thing was!"

Before I could answer he shrugged and licked me from base to tip. He did that a few times before finally just sucking me into his mouth. I threaded my fingers through blond hair as he bobbed up and down sucking me off like his life depended on it. It was hot and wet and he sucked like a fucking expert.

I wanted to cum so bad but I held off pulling on his soft spikes.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." He giggled with one last harsh suck.

"Oh you will be in a few minutes that's for sure," I growled. "I love you Roxas."

"I love you to Axel." He whispered leaning in for another sweet kiss.

My mouth dropped when he lifted the skirt and the head of his penis was sticking out. It was red, hard and leaking and I just wanted to suck on it! Fuck my arm it needed to heal faster so I could get Roxas into some more outfits like these. He slid the panties down, inch by inch tantalizingly slow. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until he let them drop the rest of the way down.

Letting my breath go I licked my dry lips as he straddled my lap. His ass was rubbing against my crotch and I moaned grabbing his hip with my good hand.

"I prepped myself before I put this outfit on." He moaned rocking against me.

Before I could say anything he sat up grabbed my dick and impaled himself on it.

"Rox!" I squeaked, "Fuck your tight. How are you still so tight after all those times?"

He was so warm inside and when he started moving I thought I would cum right there. His lips explored my new piercing and his tongue pulled at the small hoops. I rocked my hips as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder as he bounced up and down. I used my good hand to help stroke him off. What I really wanted to do was push him so he was on his back and I could bend him the way I wanted.

I'd have to do that next time, bend his legs back so that they almost touched his forehead. I knew how flexible he was and god was it hot to bend him to my will. He seemed to be thinking the same thing because he drew me in for a kiss and whispered, "I can't wait until this cast comes off."

Mewling he rolled his hips and arched his back a little while I continued the death grip on his hips. His nipples looked so tantalizing, they were hard and a beautiful dusky pink. I leaned in until I was a breath away. He watched me as I slowly, slowly leaned forward and licked the little nub. His breath hitched and I chuckled as I took the little nub in my mouth. He picked up the pace after that, rising up and then slamming himself back down, making sure to hit his prostate on every try. Before long he was just pressing his chest into my face forcing me to suck on the little nubs.

I wasn't expecting it, one minute he was riding me and the next minute he was crying out. Hot cum spurted on my chest and I guess I didn't realize how close I was because I was cuming next.

He didn't change out of the outfit right away. Instead he was content to just walk around, with no underwear on underneath. It was like he was trying to get me hard again. He did clean the house however and right before it was time to go and get Reno he got redressed again. I was a little sad but he promised me after my cast was off he'd check out the other outfits I had. Which was none... I was going to have to buy some.

We were only engaged for about six months before we got married. It was something small and simple. Our family and friends were there and that was all that mattered. Reno was ecstatic and after we moved all of Roxas stuff into my house we put his old one up for sale. He was sad when it sold and I understood why because that house held a lot of memories for him. But that night when we went to bed after tucking Reno in he pulled me close and gave me a long sweet kiss.

"I miss him Axel, but I had a dream the other night about him and he told me that he was ok. That he was happy that I moved on." He whispered as he threaded our fingers together.

"I know you miss him baby, but I'm glad he came to you in your dreams. I love you Roxy." I whispered.

"I love you to Axel." He answered.

We were quiet for a long while each of us lost in our own thoughts. But right before I called out to him quiet footsteps sounded in the hallway.

"Daddy... Momma, can I sleep with you guys?" He asked.

"What's wrong baby?" Roxas asked reaching his arms out for the four year old.

He rushed over and jumped on the bed crawling into Roxas' arms. "Momma, I had a bad dream."

"Shh its ok baby we're here. Mommy and daddy are here." He whispered rocking Reno. It didn't take long, in fact it only took about five minutes and he was back to sleep.

Placing him in the middle we snuggled back up reaching over Reno's sleeping form and linking hands. This was what I had always wanted. A family, someone to come home to and someone who I wouldn't have to worry about being around Reno. Roxas was wonderful with Reno, he treated him like he was his own son, and Reno loved Roxas. I however loved both of my men, I snuggled in just a little closer and it wasn't long before I to fell asleep.

We were happy and content and that was all that mattered. I did however buy a few more outfits for Roxas and he didn't mind wearing them at all.

 **Well this is it! I hope you guys enjoyed it! And I'll keep working on Moonlit Scars and Silver Linings promise!**

 **xoxo Royal**


End file.
